Leguna
Leguna is a nation in the continent of Alarea. It borders Dorio, Ricci, and Farelia. It also borders the Kenkor Lagoon and the Lessington Sea. The current leader of Leguna is General Regnant Marcus Tanarius. Early history Leguna's fertile coasts were widely settled in ancient times, but the hills and marshes of its inner area were generally less populated. Heurena and Amblia In the decades following the creation of the Riccian Empire, the area that is now Leguna was settled into two nations: Heurena, on the Kalian peninsula and the Fingerprint Isles, and Amblia, in the northern portion of the modern nation. Aethelbald I reports "Pompilius of Accha" as the founder of Amblia, but makes no note of Heurena. Amblia was more connected with Alarea, and traded mostly with Ricci and Tristania; Heurena, meanwhile, traded primarily over the sea, with Pierroge, Hecrivast, and Kenkor. They also frequently went to war, with Heurena attempting to seize Ambliar coastal cities or Amblia seeking to overtake Heurena. The final one of these wars began in 332 BT, when Heurenar king Neuman Ulane launched a naval attack on the Ambliar port of Garavactus. The war raged on for close to two decades before Neuman Ulane captured the capital of Amblia, Nassara, and executed Amblia's king, Cassius Advantian. At this point, all of modern Leguna was the state of Heurena, but in 165 BT the newly crowned Julian Ulane changed the name to Leguna to symbolize peace between the Heurenars and Ambliars. In the Dorian Empire Leguna provided significant resistance to Talbot Belthion's conquests, even coming close to defeating him, but after three years of warfare Talbot seized Kalian and executed King Rupert V. It was briefly restive, but when Dorio's Edric I married the Legunar Beulah Nurint and displayed preferential treatment towards Leguna, they were pacified. Leguna was also, however, the nation that brought forth Brutus Burich, who usurped the throne and executed reigning king Yorick II in the year 148 DR. Burich's dramatic six-year reign, however, led to a degree of mistrust toward noble Legunars. Leguna was the second Dorian province to revolt, declaring its independence in 395. King Evan II of Dorio fought opposition leader Horatius Athe for a while, before relenting and granting it autonomy in 400. Legunar Republic Leguna became a republic upon its independence, with Athe as its president and Gaius Burich heading its parliament. For close to a century, the country used a president/parliament system, which typically worked well, although the two branches periodically fell into infighting. Largely for demographic reasons, the parliament was frequently dominated by Ambliars, which led to a growing current of Heurenar resentment throughout the fifth century. This culminated in 482, when Rupert Rudolius and Terrence Harlick started a revolt against the president, Janus Sargum. For two years, the Legunar cities were marked with both violence and heated debate, until in 484 the parliament agreed to depose Sargum and install Rudolius in his place. Military rulership Rupert Rudolius was quick to strip the parliament of most of its power, and would basically rule as an absolute leader. Harlick served as his second-in-command until he was assassinated in 502. This would lead Rudolius to draft an extensive line of succession for the various generals in Leguna, a list that would go on to be the defining criterion of a general's worth. Under Rudolius' successors, especially Luther Grouss, there would be a crackdown on the rights of the Legunar people. This eventually led to an Ambliar counterrevolution in 557, which was spearheaded by Marcus Tanarius. Tanarius is still in power, although he is now very old and near death, and is mostly a puppet for his nephew Cassius. Category:Countries Category:Alarean Countries Category:Active Countries